


Swordpoint

by Bouncey



Series: Gifts and Prompts [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Captive/Pirate!Jaskier, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Smut, Is it knifeplay? we'll tag it for safety, Jaskier's Theatre Kid Vibes, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pirate Captain!Geralt, Rope Bondage, Smut, Swashbuckling AU, Sword Under the Chin Trope, Swordfighting, Swordplay, There's No Blood!, Tumblr Prompt, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/pseuds/Bouncey
Summary: The misstep was exactly what Jaskier wanted. He lurched forward, sword arm extended, and caught Geralt completely off-guard. The nobleman slid the length of his blade tightly against the Captain’s all the way to the handle. He used his body’s forward momentum and twisted his wrist a little. The sword launched from the pirate’s hand and onto the deck a few feet away. The brunette took two confident steps forward and tapped the tip of his blade against the soft underside of Geralt’s chin. His smirk contained the kind of smugness that could only be attained with noble blood. “I win.”(smutty, self-indulgent pirate-y goodness)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Gifts and Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843594
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	Swordpoint

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a prompt-fill ficlet for someone on Tumblr and it evolved into this steamy little onshot so...enjoy.
> 
> We love pirates and bondage in this house!

When Geralt woke up and heard the sound of clashing steel from outside he flew into a panic. He didn’t even bother putting on a shirt when he realized Jaskier wasn’t in the room with him. The lad could be in danger! The Captain wasn’t even sure he knew how to defend himself! He burst from the cabin, shouting: “What’s going on?!”

The sound of fighting ceased immediately.

All eyes were on him. All eyes were amused. 

Jaskier and Eskel were standing face-to-face, holding swords and panting heavily. The Captain could see from the doorway that both of their shirts were soaked with sweat. Lambert was sitting a few feet away with his head between his knees. His cutlass lay discarded at his side.

Geralt repeated himself: “What’s going on?”

“We could ask you the same thing, Captain,” Jaskier teased. He flourished his sword dramatically and gestured around with his free hand. “Care to get dressed and join us for some practice?”

“Hmm.”

The pirate retreated into his cabin to pull on a loose white shirt before meandering back onto the deck with his own sword in hand. Jaskier gave him a disinterested once-over and shrugged.  _ What the fuck was that all about?  _ Geralt wondered. _Is he trying to throw me off?_ “Would you like to go up against me or Eskel first?”

“What about Lambert?”

“He’s decided to call it a day.”

“Your  _ little nymph _ is a vicious bastard, Captain! Throw him overboard and save us all the trouble of his mutiny later!”

“Alright, well,” Geralt chuckled, “That made my decision for me. If you can best Lambert then you  _ must  _ be good.”

The shifting muscles of Jaskier’s thighs as the brunette made his graceful descent into a fighting stance made the White Wolf feel weak in the knees. Jaskier raised his blade, smirking. “ _ En garde,  _ Captain.”

Geralt made the first advance, slashing up towards Jaskier’s face. The nimble ex-noble batted his weapon easily away and stepped to the side, just out of range. The Captain followed every one of his opponent’s movements with his intense gaze, refusing to be bested by his little nymph. They went back and forth for several minutes until both were breathing hard and wiping sweat from their foreheads between advances and retreats. 

Geralt had the advantage of strength and power but Jaskier was faster on his feet. Any thrust or slash from the pirate was met with a parry or a simple step to the side. Geralt was growing frustrated and putting more force behind his blows. He drove Jaskier back towards the mainmast. Just as the Captain thought he’d gotten the upper hand over the younger man, Jaskier suddenly stood still to accept a particularly forceful lunge aimed directly at his chest. In order to avoid skewering his little nymph, Geralt threw his weight to the left and stumbled while trying to regain his balance. 

The misstep was exactly what Jaskier wanted. He lurched forward, sword arm extended, and caught Geralt completely off-guard. The nobleman slid the length of his blade tightly against the Captain’s all the way to the handle. He used his body’s forward momentum and twisted his wrist a little. The sword launched from the pirate’s hand and onto the deck a few feet away. The brunette took two confident steps forward and tapped the tip of his blade against the soft underside of Geralt’s chin. His smirk contained the kind of smugness that could only be attained with noble blood. “I win.”

Geralt swallowed and Jaskier’s eyes tracked the movement of his throat with obvious hunger. The ex-nobleman kept the tip of his sword pressed gently against the pirate’s Adam’s apple, which bobbed slightly as the sharp steel nearly broke skin. Jaskier raised his voice to address the crew but didn’t take his eyes from Geralt’s for a split second. 

“I’m going to borrow the Captain for a moment. Don’t need us, lads.” There were a few cheers and some catcalls from the crew, but neither man cared to address them at the moment. Using the point of his sword and his decisively stony  _ nobleman’s  _ glare, Jaskier backed Geralt up against his cabin door. The pirate felt his breath catch in his chest when his back went flat against the wood.  _ Why is this so hot?  _ Jaskier raised an eyebrow, as if curious. “Won’t you kindly turn the knob and let us in, Captain?”

The White Wolf made a quiet, choked-off sound and Jaskier watched with growing desire as his Captain’s lightly chapped pink lips parted to release it into the air between them. 

Geralt opened the door and let it swing widely behind him. Jaskier stepped forward again, forcing the pirate backwards and into the enclosed space. Once they were both inside, Jaskier used his boot to slam it closed behind them. The hand that wasn’t holding his sword level with Geralt’s larynx turned the key and removed it from the lock, slipping it into his trouser pocket. The pirate Captain’s golden irises were being slowly swallowed up by the black of his pupils as he watched his siren silently trap him. Jaskier looked up through his eyelashes at the slightly taller man and smirked, tapping the skin beneath Geralt’s chin with the tip of his blade once more. “Who’s the captive now?”

“Lower your sword,” Geralt growled. It was hard to be imposing when your weapon was outside the locked door and you were incapacitated. He glared at the young ex-noble but Jaskier wasn’t about to give in or lose this wonderful opportunity to finally lord some power over his darling Captain. From his comfortable distance he trailed the sharp, cold steel down Geralt’s chest to flick against the laces of his shirt. He didn’t miss the White Wolf’s shiver of arousal at his show of force.

“Take it off, then.”

“What?”

“I thought you were one of the smartest pirates alive, Captain de Riv,” Jaskier taunted. His demeanor was far colder than usual and more commanding. Geralt...kinda liked it? The younger man hardened his gaze as he continued ordering the pirate around. “I  _ ordered you  _ to take off your shirt. Trousers too, if you don’t mind.”

Jaskier watched through lidded eyes as the White Wolf of the Seven Seas bared every inch of his scarred, pale skin for him.  _ Only _ for him. A strong and primal sense of possessiveness filled his chest. He was going to  _ mark  _ Geralt. He was going to let everyone know exactly who the most fearsome pirate in all the world  _ belonged  _ to. 

For Geralt it was thrilling. He’d been at the mercy of lawmen and privateers before. Being held at swordpoint wasn’t an unfamiliar experience. What  _ was  _ new was the overwhelming sexiness of it all when Jaskier, his little siren, was the one doing the threatening. To be at the mercy of someone he trusted was all-consuming. He’d never been more vulnerable or more safe. It was incredible. It was - well, it was really turning him on. 

“Bed,” Jaskier ordered, flicking his sword in that general direction. Geralt settled back against the thin straw mattress, eyes still following the younger man’s weapon as it grazed the skin of his chest. Never enough to scratch or leave marks, but enough for him to feel the difference in temperature between his overheated skin and the cool metal of the blade. He could feel his hair coming loose from the ponytail he’d put it in earlier and Jaskier’s smile turned predatory. “You’re lovely, darling. Truly.”

Geralt’s mouth was so fucking  _ dry.  _ He couldn’t even say anything in response. 

The tip of his siren’s infernal blade finally settled against the skin above his navel, resting gently against his abdomen as it rose and fell with his ever-shakier breaths. “Lay down. Hands above your head.”

The White Wolf did as he was told. 

Jaskier set his sword to the side but just as quickly pulled a dagger from his belt. Geralt would have rolled his eyes if the quick movement hadn’t been so god-damned  _ attractive.  _ The young nobleman really did seem every inch the commanding pirate as he stood, fully clothed and brandishing a sharp knife above the Captain. Jaskier pulled a length of rope from beneath his pillow and smirked. “Always be prepared,” he growled in some imitation of Geralt’s own gravelly baritone. 

He set the dagger atop Geralt’s chest, the notch of the hilt resting against his breastbone, and reached to tie his hands to a slat in the headboard. He tested the knots and discovered himself to be stuck fast. “Jaskier?”

“Do you not like this? Is it too much?” 

The threatening facade dropped for a moment and his usually timid, darling siren peeked through. The younger man worried his lip with his teeth. Geralt shook his head. “No, this is...good.”

“Oh, well then.”

Jaskier stood for a moment to disrobe before straddling Geralt’s hips once again. He moved the dagger to the side and leaned forward, pressing heated kisses along the column of Geralt’s neck. “You don’t want to make me pick that up again, darling. I promise.”

The pirate’s cock jumped in his smallclothes. He actually kind of did want to know what would happen if Jaskier had to pick it back up again. For now, though, he didn’t do anything more than wriggle experimentally against the rope at his wrists. It held firm. “Hmm. And what do you want with me now that you’ve captured me, little nymph?”

Jaskier hummed noncommittally, letting his fingers trail their way down the Captain’s torso. He tugged gently at the hair on his chest before scooting back and laying his head on that broad chest. He sighed dramatically and flicked at one of the pirate’s nipples absentmindedly. Geralt gasped and bit at his own lip, trying to keep the sounds from carrying. “No use keeping quiet, darling,” Jaskier smiled. He moved his head up to press a kiss to the pirate’s collarbone. “I’ve sent them all below to play cards and drink.”  
“Jaskier, you litt-ah!”

The frisky young noble had bitten him on the pectoral rather roughly and shaken him from his accusation. Jaskier bit gently at the nipple he hadn’t flicked before and Geralt arched into the sensation. The moan that erupted from low in his throat was heavenly and Jaskier praised the gods that he alone got to hear such sounds. 

“Best behave, my sweet.”

“Or what?”

“Oh, my good pirate,” Jaskier’s voice was low and dark. It stirred something deliciously unfamiliar in Geralt’s abdomen and he melted back into the mattress as the sound settled onto him. “You don’t want to know.”

“Jaskier, please.”

The pirate didn’t know what he was begging for.

“Hush.”

Jaskier slid Geralt’s smalls down and off his legs, letting his lute-and-rope-calloused fingertips trail up the Captain’s trembling thighs and up against his hip bones. He held the larger man down as he leaned forward, letting his tongue slip out and lick up the side of Geralt’s cock. The White Wolf gasped and slammed his head back against the pillow. His neck was stretched so beautifully that Jaskier couldn’t help but pause his ministrations to suck a deep purple mark against its side. “They’ll see,” the Captain whined.

“Let them see,” Jaskier scoffed. “They all know you’re  _ mine  _ anyway.”

“No, you’re  _ mine. _ ”

“You couldn’t possibly be more wrong,  _ little pirate _ .”

The bright-eyed nobleman went back to kitten-licking the head of Geralt’s leaking cock, fisting the base loosely as he continued to tease. “Fuck, please,” the pirate begged. “Please, Jaskier. Make me come, already.”

“Patience,” the younger man scolded. “You were hard to capture and now I’m taking what I’m owed.”

The only thing Geralt could do was tug his wrists down against the ropes and whimper pitifully. Little  _ please _ ’s and  _ Jaskier _ ’s were making their way from his mouth but they apparently fell on deaf ears as his darling siren tortured him further. 

Finally the younger man opened his mouth and lowered himself down over the entirety of Geralt’s length. His throat fluttered slightly as it adjusted to the intrusion and the pirate almost choked on his tongue as a result. “Fuck!”

Jaskier smiled around the dick in his mouth and bobbed his head, working the Captain towards a loud and thrilling finish. He hummed, feeling the way Geralt tensed above him. The pirate couldn’t be far from coming, now. Not with the way Jaskier was moving his head and clenching his throat between breaths. 

At last, as his body arched up towards the ceiling with a shout, Geralt came down Jaskier’s eager throat. The younger man pulled off the pirate’s cock with an ungodly sound when he was finished, beaming the entire time. He released the Captain’s wrists from above his head and massaged the blood back into them gently. He lowered himself down until he was draped along Geralt like a blanket. “Good?”

“Hmm,” the pirate nodded, still too dazed for real conversation. “Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Validation? Is my smut getting any better? I've been practicing for y'all.


End file.
